


Emperor, beloved and consort

by LesbianDragon_LD



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Oral Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, edelethea, mentions to Edelgard's scars but nothing too graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22036945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianDragon_LD/pseuds/LesbianDragon_LD
Summary: After winning the War, Edelgard, Byleth and Dorothea have a fun night.This is a fic to celebrate reaching 150 followers on twitter, and was voted on by a poll there.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg, Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Dorothea Arnault/My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 5
Kudos: 133





	Emperor, beloved and consort

**Author's Note:**

> And here she goes, hope the people who voted on this fic aren't disappointed!
> 
> I'm a bit sad that the option "all of the above" didn't make it as it would have meant I could write a threesome of Ladislava/Edelgard/Byleth and one (crack fic) of Corrin/Edelgard/Byleth as well, but maybe one day I'll do the options that didn't win so not all hope is lost!
> 
> I'm still impressed that Dorothea absolutely crushed all other options though, like holy hell I'm so scared of her sapphic power...
> 
> Anyway, voting for this fic or not, I hope people enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

They did it.  
Their last battle against Rhea was won, and all of Edelgard’s ex-classmates had managed to survive the intense war that had lasted for five years.  
Everyone had taken injury, but some had taken greater injury. Petra’s broken arm and the huge burn scar on Linhardt’s back were proof of it. Even Edelgard herself had taken injury, with new scars adorning her skin and a permanently bad ankle after a stray arrow flung straight into her foot’s direction.  
But what were some scrapes and bruises when they had managed to maintain their precious lives?  
After almost losing their heads to swords and axes, and their vitals to arrows and lances, it was only natural for everyone to celebrate making it out of Fhirdiad alive. So once their wounds had been healed and their dead had been mourned, Emperor Edelgard held a giant feast for all her soldiers and Lords who had followed her at the palace in Enbarr.  
At the main table were, of course, the members of the Black Eagle Strike Force;  
Edelgard herself, surrounded by her closest friends. From her professors such as Hanneman and Manuela, to all the classmates who belonged in her house and even ones they recruited along the way, such as Mercedes, Ashe and Lysithea. And, of course, right next to Edelgard was Byleth, her strength to carry on to whom Edelgard’s heart secretly belonged to. Hubert, her best friend, sat on Edelgard’s opposite side, between her and Ferdinand, Edelgard’s now most trusted advisor. And sitting right next to Byleth was Dorothea, Edelgard’s second best friend and a woman Edelgard had grown to trust with her life.  
The banquet went as everyone expected it to go: happy and drunk soldiers celebrating like it’s their last day on this earth. But as it got darker outside, everyone started to retire to either their beds or their posts. Slowly, the banquet hall became more empty, as more and more people started to leave.  
Residents of the Empire who lived in Enbarr retired to their homes, residents of the palace to their quarters. And everyone else started to leave to find nearby inns to stay the night in.  
Eventually the huge crowd dissipated, and few people remained.  
Hubert, knowing that his Emperor was safe within palace walls, had retired to attend to some of his personal affairs. Dorothea was quick to take his chair next to Edelgard, and lean in to happily chat with both her and Byleth as they drank together.

“You know, you two” Dorothea started to purr, leaning in so that only Byleth and Edelgard could hear once her table had become almost empty, “almost dying out there made me realize there’s still much I want to try before I go. We’re all adults here, so I guess it’s fair to say that I always wanted to take you both.”

Edelgard almost choked on her drink. Byleth took a moment to realize what “taking” meant in this context. Byleth’s face was still stoic, but the shock in her eyes was clear as day. And both Edelgard’s and Byleth’s color on their cheeks suddenly matched the color of Edelgard’s cape.  
Dorothea couldn’t help a laugh.

“You two are so easy to tease, it’s almost a pity! But I assure you I am very serious about my offer…”

As Dorothea purred her last words, she leaned in closer to Edelgard, who was right next to her.

“So what do you two say? Do I go home alone, with one of you…or with both?”

To Edelgard’s surprise, Byleth was quick to say yes. Edelgard shot her a shocked look, her heart aching slightly as she hadn’t been able to confess her feelings for Byleth yet. And even if it was purely physical, it still hurt to hear her say she wanted to make love to Dorothea. But before Edelgard could say a thing, Byleth interrupted;

“But I want you with us, El. I want you too.”

Edelgard’s heart felt confusing joy upon hearing Byleth’s words. But Dorothea interrupted before she could even process what had just happened.

“That’s a cute little nickname for Edie, professor” Dorothea laughed, “but what do you say, Edie? I don’t want to steal your precious professor away, I want to steal you away with her. Say yes and no one needs to know, no one but us. I promise I’ll take really good care of you both…”

Edelgard then felt Dorothea’s hand slide up her thigh, dangerously close to her core under her clothes. And she felt Byleth lean in close, her lips ghosting over the skin on Edelgard’s neck before Edelgard pushed them both away.

“Hold on, I accept” Edelgard huffed, her face absolutely red with embarrassment, “but do try to be discreet about it? Wait until we get to my room, please…and please, promise me you’re sober enough, both of you.”

Once she received confirmation that both parties weren’t drunk and the promise that they would behave, Edelgard devised a plan. She got up, and moved with a fake limp towards Manuela and Hanneman. She told them her ankle was acting up again, and that she needed help to reach her bedroom so she could take something for the pain and rest. She also told them that Byleth and Dorothea had been kind enough to escort her safely to her bed, and would help her for a while in case she needed anything. Her ex-professors didn’t suspect a thing, and wished her a full recovery as they promised to warn the guards that their Emperor had retired safely for the night. She then returned to Byleth and Dorothea, who feigned to help a wounded Edelgard move as they put her arms around her for balance.  
As they did so, Edelgard could feel Dorothea’s playful hand rest on her bosom as Byleth’s hand darted slightly too close to one of her breasts.

“You promised to behave” Edelgard quietly hissed, as they made their way to her bedroom.

“You seemed too tense, we’re just trying to make you loosen up, Edie” Dorothea teased, as her hand squeezed Edelgard’s bosom before quickly moving away, prompting a surprised yelp and an angry glare from Edelgard.

Byleth didn’t utter a single word, merely watching as she hid the desire that seemed to grow inside her.  
They reached the Emperor’s bedroom after what seemed like a painfully long time.  
When they reached the door, they wasted no time getting inside and locking it behind them. Once they were sure no one could see them through the windows or walk in on them, the three women started to get handsy.  
Before Edelgard had noticed, Byleth’s lips were on hers, passionately kissing her as she felt Dorothea slither behind her, her hands roaming over her clothes and removing her cape so that she could press kisses on the exposed skin of Edelgard’s back.  
Being between two women was definitely better than what Edelgard had ever dreamt of.

“Wait, we should head to bed” Edelgard exclaimed breathlessly once Byleth pulled away from her.

Dorothea stopped too, but only playfully pull Edelgard closer to her as she grabbed her waist and spun the empress around to meet her.

“Not before I get my kiss, Edie” Dorothea almost sang, before her lips clashed with Edelgard’s.

Byleth silently watched her two lovers kiss fervently as she removed her armor. It was incredibly erotic to see Edelgard desperately try to assert dominance over the much taller woman as she kissed Dorothea back more roughly, her hands trying to pull down the already revealing dress the songstress wore.  
Edelgard managed to get Dorothea half naked as Byleth’s last piece of armor fell to the floor. Edelgard seemed to hear the noise, or maybe it was sheer coincidence, but as soon as the armor was gone Edelgard had pulled away from Dorothea to pull Byleth by her arm towards them.  
Dorothea wasted no time in helping Byleth undress her shirt and remove her undergarments, but as Byleth went to remove her shorts and thighs and Dorothea went to fully remove her dress, they caught sight of Edelgard, still dressed, and nervously rubbing her own arm.

“Edie? If you feel uncomfortable you know we can stop” Dorothea gently told her, concerned for her as Byleth confirmed that they could indeed stop, also as concerned for Edelgard as Dorothea was.

Edelgard opened her mouth as if to say something, but was quick to shut it again. It was as if she was ashamed to ask something and was trying to make up her mind before she spoke.  
But Byleth and Dorothea were as gentle as they were patient, with Dorothea being the first one to act as she embraced Edelgard.

“It’s okay, Edie” she gently cooed, her lips near Edelgard’s ear, “no one will judge you if you don’t want to-“

“No. No, I do want this” Edelgard interrupted her, “but my body is not…I have many scars.”

“It’s okay, El” Byleth spoke, surprising both of them, “you’re still beautiful.”

“Byleth’s right, Edie” Dorothea murmured against the skin of Edelgard’s neck, leaving a trail of kisses there as she spoke, “we don’t care for scars; you’re perfect as you are. We still want you.”

With those words from both her lovers, Edelgard gathered her courage to show herself. She stepped away slightly from Dorothea, enough to have room to undress. Her hands moved to her buttons, and she slowly started to undress. As she stripped bare, her two lovers did the same. Yet they caught sight of Edelgard’s scars that ran across her chest and stomach. Battle scars, but scars that seemed to be purposely carved out to make the form of the Crest of Flames on her torso, along with surgery cuts and scars from being chained on her wrists and ankles.  
Byleth approached her first, a gentle hand tracing her scars with great care. Then Dorothea approached her as well, kneeling down to plant kisses over the scars on Edelgard’s stomach.  
And Edelgard couldn’t help moaning at her lover’s gentle affection.  
As Byleth moved to Edelgard’s side to hold her, and kiss her face and neck, Dorothea kneeled to kiss Edelgard’s thighs before her mouth clasped around Edelgard’s clit and gently sucked on it. Edelgard started squirming slightly in Byleth’s arms, one hand moving to hold Dorothea’s head in place as another held Byleth’s hand, gripping it tightly.

“Let us love you, El” Byleth whispered on Edelgard’s ear, as Dorothea stopped sucking and darted out her tongue to lick Edelgard’s folds.

Edelgard’s embarrassing moans suddenly became a lot louder as Dorothea pumped two fingers inside Edelgard’s wet sex, to aid her tongue. And Byleth’s arm slithered around Edelgard to hold the empress in place, as Byleth’s hand that was holding Edelgard’s hand lifted Edelgard’s hand to Byleth’s mouth, to kiss it gently.  
Edelgard was crazed with the attention both her lovers were giving her, and it didn’t take long for Edelgard to come on Dorothea’s mouth.  
As she panted and recovered from her orgasm, Dorothea rose up, licking her wet lips before she leaned over Edelgard’s shoulder to kiss Byleth. And Byleth melted at the kiss, absolutely aroused by the taste of Edelgard on Dorothea’s mouth.

“Sorry, Edie, but Byleth deserves some love too” Dorothea purred as she pulled away.

Once she did, Dorothea made her way to bed, reclining on the pillows and gesturing for her two lovers to follow. To Edelgard’s surprise (and slight scare), she felt Byleth hold her, carrying her empress in her arms as a bridal carry to the bed.  
Absolutely flustered, Edelgard eased once she saw Byleth’s warm smile as she carried her away. Byleth gently placed Edelgard on the bed next to Dorothea, before she climbed on top of the bed as well to join her lovers.  
As she lay down besides Dorothea, she saw Dorothea turn to her. And Byleth felt Dorothea’s hands pull her closer to her, before one of Dorothea’s hands moved to touch Byleth’s wet sex. As Byleth cupped Dorothea’s face and showered her with sweet kisses, she felt Dorothea’s fingers slip inside her. She moaned into hers and Dorothea’s kiss, as Dorothea fingered her.  
Edelgard lied behind Dorothea, watching intently her two lovers make love to each other. And then Edelgard felt slightly mischievous, and she moved to press her chest against Dorothea’s back, kissing Dorothea’s back and leaving gentle love bites on Dorothea’s skin as her fingers traced Dorothea’s wet folds.  
Dorothea yelped in surprise at Edelgard’s touch, and she tried to turn around to face Edelgard but Byleth’s hand stopped her, cupping her face and turning Dorothea back to her as she claimed her mouth.

“I’m repaying my debt, Dorothea. No need to be so nervous” Edelgard purred as her fingers penetrated Dorothea’s wet sex, sliding in and out of her as Dorothea herself fingered Byleth, moaning into their kiss.

Byleth was the first to come on Dorothea’s fingers, crying out into their kiss. Dorothea followed, coming on Edelgard’s fingers shortly after.  
As they both recovered, Edelgard glanced at Byleth over Dorothea’s shoulder;

“I think Dorothea deserves a special reward for this great idea, don’t you think so too, my Byleth?” Edelgard purred, and Dorothea’s cheeks burned red when she saw Byleth nod in agreement. 

Edelgard moved, looming slightly over Dorothea to whisper in her ear;

“Do you think you can take both of us at the same time, my Dorothea?”´

As Dorothea moaned a shaky yes, she felt Edelgard move back to her spot behind her, and she felt Edelgard’s fingers inside her again. Except this time they were quickly joined by Byleth’s, as Dorothea took four fingers from her two lovers inside her wet sex, exploring her and touching her in places that made Dorothea moan incoherently in pleasure.  
She heard Edelgard call her a good girl, and she felt Byleth’s lips on hers again.  
After that there was a blurr, a wave of pleasure as she became lost in her own lust.  
When her last orgasm that night hit, Dorothea slumped on the bed, as both Byleth and Edelgard cuddled with her, each of the women at each of Dorothea’s side.  
As Dorothea wrapped her arms around her tired lovers so that the three could drift off to sleep, something crossed Dorothea’s mind;  
The position of an Emperor’s consort wasn’t exactly the most prestigious one. And she was sure she would face backlash and disapproving looks from nobles and commoners alike. But if it meant nights like these with Dorothea’s two favorite women, well…maybe being a consort to the Emperor and her beloved wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
